


Searching for Words

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Erestor has lost a very important document.





	Searching for Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was a last minute drabble to get my word count over 50,000 words for National Novel Writing Month.
> 
> Hopefully it makes SOME sense?

Erestor sat in his office, tossing papers back and forth carelessly. He knew he was making a mess, but he cared not. Truly what was the point of his being _chief_ of _anything_ if he couldn’t find a _simple_ piece of paper when he was looking for it.

And despite all his efforts, despite all his hard work, he would never know, that the reason this precious document seemed to be missing – this _very important promise of an arranged marriage_ between lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían – was because a certain _lover_ of his, a certain _blond oaf_ , had taken the document from his office and was currently discussing its contents with the minstrel Lindir, in the Hall of Fire, where no doubt _all_ of Imladris would hear of the impending before Elrond did.

And then it was too late. Elrond was at his door, knocking although it was open, and raising a very _unimpressed_ brow at him, and Erestor knew he would be in trouble – and likely have _even more_ paperwork to file through and read and _sign_ for the rest of the season, but…

_At least Elrond knew?_


End file.
